


everybody in this party's fuckin fake

by knightnox



Series: house's guide to curing death [7]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Animation, Blood, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightnox/pseuds/knightnox
Summary: amber at the hospital what will she do
Series: house's guide to curing death [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762069
Kudos: 1





	everybody in this party's fuckin fake




End file.
